


Anywhere in Time and Space

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Series: Femslash Week 2k19 [2]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Doctor Who References, F/F, Opportunity - Mars Rover, Outer Space, next stop anywhere, toafemweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: That moment when your girlfriend is a big NASA and science fiction nerd, so you decide you're going to cloak your spaceship to look like the TARDIS in order to rescue a Mars Rover.





	Anywhere in Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm going to end up a second chapter where they do end up going to Mars...like it's very tempting.

Laying in the dark, side by side, with their arms barely brushing up against each other, Aja can’t help but wonder at the circumstances that brought her and Shannon to be here. _Together._

So many things, so many little moments that, at the time, seemed inconsequential, had added up until their relationship came into being.It wasn’t like it was something that happened instantaneously.There was no snap of the fingers, no flash, no moment where they were suddenly together when a second before they weren’t.They didn’t fall in love because Aja bumped into Shannon at the science fair and Shannon subsequently dropped and broke her fake volcano.They didn’t fall in love because a leave blew in Shannon’s face while she was riding her bike and she nearly swerved into Aja.They didn’t fall in love because Shannon went searching for the guitar she’d lost at the bon-bon party and Aja returned it to her (though she had to promise Krel she’d buy him one that was truly his own to convince him to give it up).

Those things all happened at least two months before they fell in love.They weren’t, in theory, the reason their love had happened.They were just instances that brought them together, where they could be _together_ , where jokes could pass between them and giggles answer.Instances that left them with lingering warm feelings in their chests.Feelings that then led to butterflies in their stomachs almost each and every time they saw each other.Butterflies that eventually caused Shannon to hesitantly (very, very awkwardly) ask Aja out.

Aja stared up at the constellations projected on Shannon’s ceiling.Her girlfriend’s light projection device wasn’t nearly as good as anything they had on Akiridion-5, but still she found it wondrous.

“Aja?You’re still—you’re listening, right?”Shannon’s glasses reflected the light, so Aja can only see the slowly rotating reflection of stars and comets rather than Shannon’s eyes.“It’s okay if you’re not interested in this stuff,” Shannon goes on.“We…we can talk about something else.”She turned away from her.

“No!”Aja jumped up, bouncing on the bed.“That is, I am very interested in this ‘Doctor’ of yours.They sounds _unusual_ and I _like_ unusual.”

“It’s okay.You don’t have to pretend to be interested to make me feel better.”Shannon switched her lamp back on, drowning out the stars.

Aja blew a raspberry.She _knew_ Shannon has self-doubt issues.She _knew_ Shannon didn’t really mean to get so negative.She _knew_ Shannon was working on being more trusting.But still, she just kinda wished sometimes that Shannon could already be more trusting _now_.

“I’m not lying.I really like space and adventures too.”Aja sat up.“I was just thinking.Out of all of time and space, all the potential plot lines and parallel universes and paradoxes probably, you and me came to be here together.”

“Well, when you put it like that…”

“It sounds super romantic, right?”Aja laughed.She looped an arm around Shannon’s shoulders.“You know I love you.”They’d first said that statement to each other about a week ago.It still made Aja’s heart flutter to say.“And I would never lie to you.”

“I know.I know.I’m sorry.”Shannon pushed her glasses up her nose.“I’m just not used to people really liking me.”

Aja had looked up the possibility of seeking out Shannon’s former bullies with her serrator once.But, unless she became an ambassador and gained diplomatic immunity (or something like that), she’d run into some issues with Earth laws there.

“Well, _I_ really like you.”Aja smiled at Shannon reassuringly.“And I want to hear all about space.”She fell back on the bed, and then smirked at the ceiling.“And what kind of adventures you’d have with the Doctor in their blue box that defies physics.”

Shannon settled down next to Aja, but lies on her side so she can look at her.“Well, first, we’d go to Mars and rescue Oppy.”

“Oppy?”

“Opportunity.The Mars Rover.”Shannon sat up again, grabbed her laptop off her desk, opened it, and brought it back over to Aja with an opened webpage.“NASA sent her to Mars in 2004 and she’s been exploring and taking pictures to send back to us since then.”Her grin fell from her face.“But she stopped responding months back and recently they’ve given up on her.But, if the Doctor and the TARDIS were real, we could go to Mars and save her or repair her so she can explore some more.It would be so great!”Shannon stopped and looked at Aja, at the frown on her girlfriend’s face.“What is it?What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s _wrong,_ ” Aja started slowly.“It’s just I…there’s something I need to tell you.Something important.Now, seems like a pretty good time.”

“Oh.What is it?”

“What if I told you we could go to Mars?Although, I cannot guarantee a blue box, it is possible.”Aja was already thinking of what she’d say to Mother to convince her to take on such a disguise anyway.Surely it wouldn’t be too hard _and_ the mothership would definitely seem bigger on the inside than on the out.“Mars is the next planet over, yes?”She asked.Krel had been wanting to do a short flight to test the repaired engine.Going one planet over in the star system and back should certainly qualify.

“Yes, but it’ll take us _years_ to become astronauts.”

“That’s not what I mean.”The corner of Aja’s mouth twitched up into an almost smirk.

“I don’t get it.You know the Doctor’s fictional, right?There’s no way we can go to _Mars_.”

“Not in an Earth ship, no.”Aja couldn’t help but grin.“But it’s a good thing I’m not from Earth then.”She closed her eyes and willed her disguise away.“Shannon, I would like to tell you about a planet, one very far away from here, called Akiridion-5.”


End file.
